A Lesson In Comfort
by Bat-Dende
Summary: The Young Guardian of Earth is suffering from nightmares and it's up to his Namekian brother to comfort him. But which brother is it? Featuring Nail.
1. Chapter 1

A Lesson in Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I've been having a lot of Nightmares lately and it makes me remember how much I always wanted a big brother. I love being the oldest, the protector, but there are times I wish I could be protected. So here's a little story about my favorite brothers.

**Nail**

_Thought_

"Speaking"

Piccolo sighs as he listens to the sound of Dende's panicked whimpers and cries. The young Namekian has been living at the lookout for only a few weeks now as he now holds the place of Kami. The nightmares seem constant though Piccolo is unsure what they are about. Considering Dende witnessed both the horrors of Frieza and Cell they could be about quite a few things.

**Are you seriously just going to sit here and let him suffer?**

Piccolo groans out loud as Nail's voice speaks up in his mind. Wasn't he supposed to disappear?

"Didn't I say I'd start charging you rent," Piccolo growls.

**Shut up Piccolo. He's your brother too!**

"I'm not good with kids," Piccolo snaps.

**You could at least try!**

"I…," Piccolo sighs in frustration.

_It's not like I don't want to help,_ Piccolo thinks though he's almost certain Nail can hear him. Dende is a good kid, a lot like Gohan in some ways, but he doesn't know how to approach the issue! With his luck Piccolo can very easily see himself making it worse.

**Than let me.**

"What," Piccolo sounds confused and the statement made this true.

**Let me take over just for a little bit; just to make him feel better!**

** "**Err…I guess…fine but just for tonight," Piccolo says. "And I am going to start charging you!" Nail snorts and Piccolo shifts his mind, letting Nail take control. Once in control Nail stretches his arms above his head and enters Dende's room.

Dende is completely tangled in the bed seats from tossing and turning. Sweat is beaded on his green skin and his face is scrunched up in fear. Nail crosses the room and puts a hand on Dende's shoulder.

"Wake up Dende," Nail says in a hushed voice not wanting to frighten his little brother any worse than he is now.

"NO," Dende shrieks as he shoots up strait of his mattress. Tears stream down the child's face as he stares at Piccolo. Dende blinks in confusions. It looks like Piccolo but he's almost certain it's not Piccolo.

"N-Nail," Dende ventures a slight bit of hope shining though the fear in his voice. Nail smiles knowingly and puts a hand on Dende's head.

"Yeah it's me," Nail offers a smile. Dende's eyes widen and he just stares for about five seconds before he launches himself into Nail's chest. The young Namek clings to Nail's shirt and sobs. Nail puts on hand on Dende's back and let's his free hand rub the younger's head.

"Shhhh," Nail sooths. "It's alright, nothing can hurt you. Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"I-I couldn't help them," Dende sobs. "They all died and I didn't do anything!" Dende's sobs become frantic and Nail holds him tighter. They sit like this for a long time, Dende curled onto Nail's lap and Nail holding him. After while Dende's sobs turn into hiccups and then even breathing as he falls into sleep.

**I need my body back.** Piccolo growls lightly. Nail sighs and looks down at Dende still snuggled in his arms.

"Will you at least stay with him," Nail asks. "Just till morning?"

**Yes. **

Nail is surprised by the answer but pleased none the less so he willingly returns to the back of Piccolo's mind and gives the Demon back his body. Piccolo's feeling turns and he looks down at Dende and gives a crooked smile. This isn't very different than Gohan at all. The older Namek closes his eyes and allows himself to find sleep as well.

When morning comes Mr. Popo finds them like this. Piccolo leaning against head of Dende's bed and Dende cuddled into his chest. Both with contented, peaceful smiles on their faces.


	2. Part 2

Lesson in Comfort Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Because this was fluffy and anyone who knows me knows I live for the fluff. Again forgive me if I get stuff wrong, I'm only just scratching the sufferance of the Boo saga.

Dende scuffled down the halls of the lookout seeking Piccolo, who has taken up residence in the young guardian's new home. Just three nights ago Nail, in Piccolo's body, had comforted him after a nightmare. But when he woke up in the morning it was Piccolo that had stated with him during the night.

The young Namek stands outside the door the Piccolo is behind. The door seems strangely looming, towering over the green child. Somehow knocking seems like some massive challenge so Dende chooses to stand awkwardly outside. He twists his toes against the cold and wrings his hands together. Maybe he should just leave…

"Either come in or leave," a deep grunt comes through the door. Dende nearly jumps ten feet in the air and yelps out of surprise. He had forgotten Piccolo's senses are that of a highly trained warrior. Of course he would be aware of a small child lingering outside his door. Carefully Dende turns the door knob and peeks in,

The room is dark but Dende can see the outline of Piccolo lowering himself to the floor from meditation. Dende can't see the older face, but he can't imagine he looks any too pleased; he never is when torn from his meditation.

Dende bites his lip and it hurts. Even though his fangs are smaller than Piccolo's they're fangs all the same. He draws blood and Piccolo smells it. The older Namek lets out a heavy sigh, more sad than frustrated. Dende is never going to be able to settle into life on earth is can't sleep without consistent terror. Piccolo sits on his bed and pats the stop beside him. Cautiously Dende makes his way across the freezing floor to the place near Piccolo.

Piccolo can feel Nail watching him from within his mind but he remains silent. Piccolo inwardly scowls.

_Great the one time I actually need to hear what he has to say he shuts up._ Piccolo glances at the younger and sees tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I wish I was stronger," Dende whispers scrubbing madly at his eyes. "Like you and Gohan." Piccolo snorts.

"Just because you're not a fighter, doesn't mean you're not strong," Piccolo states. "You left everything you had for the sake of earth, that's strength in its own right." Dende blinks owlishly before the flood gates break and he begins to sob. Piccolo frowns and puts an arm around Dende's shoulder, letting Dende lay his head against Piccolo's chest.

Dende repeats chocked 'I'm sorrys' through his sobs and Piccolo simply choose to ignore this, figuring there is no need for apologizes. He just lets the younger Namek cry himself out until his eyes start to droop. Piccolo growls, he doesn't have the heart to send the younger away.

_This is all Gohan's fault. _Piccolo thinks. _Damn kid made me go soft. _ Piccolo lies back against the bed with Dende resting on his chest. The younger Namek still isn't asleep, Piccolo can tell because of the death grip the younger has on his shirt. Piccolo puts his large, clawed, hand on Dende's smaller one.

"Sleep," he commands. Dende sighs and loses his grip before his eyes fall shut and his breath evens out. Piccolo hears Nail chuckle in the back of his man before he himself goes to sleep.

A/N: I like the first part better.


End file.
